Green repair tools having a ball mark retention function are used by golfers today. Well-known golf accessories for repairing greens including a body having prongs extending therefrom to repair the turf around and in the ball mark depression so as to repair the golf green. The body typically will have a circular recess with a magnetized backing to receive a metallic disc ball marker thereon. Other green repair tools may have a slot in the body through which the marker is inserted, and a finger aperture or opening in the body side that allows the golfer to push the marker up through the slot so as to retrieve the marker therefrom.